


Beloved

by Romanse



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, chalk pastel Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: This is just an old drawing, done years ago.  I am moving some of my art to AO3 though I will still keep my website.  I hope to add more LOTRs art as well as one fic I wrote many years ago.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an old drawing, done years ago. I am moving some of my art to AO3 though I will still keep my website. I hope to add more LOTRs art as well as one fic I wrote many years ago.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/c7qpf4alpdpxxhd)


End file.
